Sportivement Moldus
by Hermione-drago33
Summary: Quand Dumbledore décide qu'une journée sera dédiée à la découverte des sports moldus, Drago et ses amis décident de jouer le jeu. Ancien titre "C'est quoi le football? "
1. Chapter 1

**C'EST QUOI LE BADBOOL NON LE FAUTDALL OU PEUT ETRE… LE FOOTBALL?**

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ;)_

_Voilà une petite fic. Comme d'habitude, elle a été corrigée par Nessouille Anderson que je remercie. Je vous préviens tout de suite, on ne verra pas trop le couple Drago/Hermione. C'est plus général. En plus, j'espère que vous aimez un peu le foot…_

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture. ^^_

_Dislaimer: Tout appartient à JRK._

Aujourd'hui, à Poudlard, on pouvait apercevoir des hiboux hululer joyeusement tout en volant dans un ciel sans nuages. On entendait au loin les bruits des criquets et on pouvait voir le calamar géant dans le lac en train d'essayer d'attraper quelques oiseaux qui passaient près de ses tentacules … Une parfaite journée d'avril.

Pourtant Dumbledore s'apprêtait à annoncer une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser la journée de nos étudiants. Quand tout le monde fut présent pour le petit-déjeuner, il se leva et commença à parler:

- Mes très chers élèves, aujourd'hui les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'annuler les cours.

Les cris de joie fusèrent de toutes les tables. Pourtant certains élèves se méfiaient de la suite du discours de Dumbledore …

- Un peu de calme je vous pris ! Donc, à la place, nous avons décidé de rapprocher les maisons et vous faire découvrir le monde moldu. Certains le méprise sans essayer de le connaître. Nous avons décidé d'organiser …

Son regard se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Le suspens était insoutenable derrière lui. Les professeurs ne laissaient rien paraître et Dumbledore lâcha enfin avec un petit sourire en coin:

- Une journée consacrée aux sports moldus!

Tous les garçons de descendances moldus sautèrent de joie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rejouer aux jeux de leurs enfances et avoir une supériorité sur les Sang-Purs.

- Il y aura du volley, du badminton, du 100 mètres, du rugby, du football, du handball, du tennis, du basketball, et plein d'autres choses encore. Nous avons tout installé. Il y aura un grand stade, un gymnase et une piste de sports d'hivers. Pour pimenter un peu tout ça, nous avons organisé des petites compétitions. A chaque fois que vous remporterez une épreuve, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. Sur ceux, passez une bonne journée!

A la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde était surexcité notamment Hermione. Elle avait hâte de montrer à Ron qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch comme sport.

- C'est super Ron ! Je vais pouvoir vous montrez plein de choses. On commencera par quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Choisis !

- Harry ?

- Pourquoi pas par le foot ? C'est le sport moldu le plus populaire.

- Bonne idée ! s'écria Dean. On fera un match. Ron, Harry et Neville contre Seamus et moi.

- Ok, on fera ça ! répondit Seamus.

- Mais en attendant, on finit notre petit-déjeuner. Rajouta Ron.

De l'autre côté de la salle, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les Serpentards prenaient très mal l'idée de Dumbledore.

- Non mais je te jure ! Il a de ses idées le vieux fou ! Quand mon père va apprendre ça!

- Drago, ton père ne l'apprendra jamais. Moi, je trouve que Dumbledore a eu une très bonne idée. Dit Théodore.

Drago, qui était en face de lui, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille alors que Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai il n'a pas tord. On ne les connait pas ces sports moldus. Cela peut être intéressant. De plus Drago, tu pourras voir Granger toute la journée.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Granger à avoir là-dedans.

Blaise et Théodore le regardèrent bizarrement et le métis repris.

- Ca ne marche pas avec nous Drago. Tu as des vus sur Granger!

- Les mecs, vous débloquez complètement. Faut arrêter le whisky pur feu le matin de bonne heure, ça vous réussi pas !

Blaise et Théodore n'insistèrent pas, ne voulant pas créer une nouvelle dispute à ce sujet.

- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? Reprit Blaise.

- J'avais pensé au sport qui se joue avec les pieds et un ballon qui ressemble à un Souafle. Le goodball ou le boodfall. Quelque chose comme ça. Dit Théodore.

- Je sais ! C'est le football !

C'est au tour de Nott de regarder Zabini avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben quoi ? Le vieux fou vient de le dire.

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais de la culture moldue.

Les trois garçons se sourirent et finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Une fois dans le parc, tous les élèves restèrent éblouis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Un chapiteau avait été monté à côté du lac. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait trouver une piste de ski. Le terrain de Quidditch avait été transformé en stade olympique. Des panneaux informaient les élèves sur l'emplacement de chaque sport. Chacune des activités était dirigée par un professeur ou un elfe de maison.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville se dirigeaient vers le stade. Devant eux se trouvait le groupe de Serpentard, composé de Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

- Je rêve où ils se dirigent au même endroit que nous ?

- Ron, ne commence pas s'il te plait. Il y a pleins d'activités dans le stade. Ils ne choisiront pas la même chose que nous. En plus, ils ont l'air complètement perdu. Lui dit Hermione.

C'est vrai que notre bande de Serpentards n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Drago, je viens de te dire que c'était tout droit !

- Pansy, j'ai raison. Le truc au pied se joue dans le chapiteau !

- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Pansy a raison, Drago. C'est vers le stade que nous devons aller.

Drago bouda un peu mais se laissa entrainer par les autres. Une fois arrivé à destination, les Serpentards restèrent cloués sur place. L'activité du foot était dirigée par la vieille McGonagall.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir faire autre chose ?, demanda Blaise.

- Mais non ! C'est bon ! Restons. Il n'y a personne d'autres à part nous. Personne ne nous remarquera !

Théodore ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir ces élèves-là venir vers elle mais ne montra rien.

- Bien bonjour. Je vais vous expliquer les règles simplifiées du football. Il faut un gardien qui se trouve là bas. C'est la cage rectangulaire avec des filets. Il peut arrêter le ballon de la manière qu'il veut. Ensuite, les autres joueurs doivent marquer un but dans les cages adverses. Eux ne peuvent jouer qu'avec les pieds. Les limites du terrain sont marquées par ces lignes blanches. Si le ballon sort du terrain, il est considéré comme en touche. Dans ce cas, un joueur de l'équipe adverse renvoi le ballon vers son équipe avec le pied ou à la main. Normalement, il doit y avoir des joueurs défenseurs et des joueurs attaquants. Est-ce que vous avez tout compris ?

Elle avait dit ça sans s'arrêter. La bande de Serpentards avaient l'air de ressembler à des poissons sortant de l'eau. Drago prit la parole en premier.

- La sortie est par là. On y va ?

- Non, on reste. C'est bon, ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué que le Quidditch. Dit Nott.

Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors arrivèrent tranquillement vers le stade. Dean était surexcité mais sa joie retomba rapidement quand il remarqua les Serpentards avec McGonagall.

- Je le savais, ils nous ont suivis !

- Ron, tu le fais exprès ! C'est pas possible, tu es vraiment crétin. On était derrière eux. Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir suivis.

- De toute façon, on s'en fiche. On y va et puis c'est tout !

- Les garçons, je ne jouerais pas avec vous. Je vous encouragerais. Bonne chance.

Hermione parti s'installer sur le banc des spectateurs. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Pansy.

- Surtout Drago, ne te retourne pas.

- Pourqu …? Bon, c'est décidé. On s'en va les mecs!

- Pff ! Ca m'aurait étonné venant de ta part Malefoy. … Toujours aussi lâche. Même pas capable de faire une partie de badboll !

- Ron, c'est football. Lui souffla Neville.

Drago aperçut alors Hermione qui était en train de regarder la scène. Il fut pris d'un élan de courage.

- Weasley, je te propose quelque chose. Une partie de _football _entre ton équipe et la mienne. Si vous perdez, je veux que pendant une semaine, toi et toute ta clique fassiez ce que je veux.

- Et si on gagne?

- Si vous gagnez. … J'avouerais que je suis lâche et je ferai tout ce que tu veux pendant 2 jours.

- Marché conclu. Laisses-nous le temps de mettre en place notre équipe et on va vous éclater !

Hermione fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de l'échange. Malefoy l'avait regardé bizarrement puis c'était tourné vers Ron. Maintenant, chacun était à un bout du terrain en train de discuter avec animation.

- Ron, pourquoi tu as accepté ?

- On a aucune chance de perdre. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas compris les règles ! Et voir Malefoy avoué qu'il est lâche, j'attends de voir ça depuis des années.

Dean décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

- Bon Ron, tu vas dans les cages. Tu sais comment on fait ?

- Ouai.

- Ok. Ensuite, Neville et Seamus en défense et Harry et moi en attaque. C'est parti !

- OUAI!

Du Coté des Serpentards…

- Non mais Drago tu es malade ? On va jamais y arriver!

- C'est bien toi qui a tant insisté pour venir Théo. Alors maintenant, t'assume ! Fais-nous une tactique de malade. Je n'accepterai pas la défaite.

- Bon, j'avais pensé à Crabbe en gardien. OK?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Ensuite, Blaise et Goyle en défense et Drago et moi en attaque. C'est clair pour tout le monde?

- Oui c'est bon. Mais j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute Blaise.

- Le ballon est-ce qu'il bouge tout seul ?

- Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- …

- Tu dois taper dedans avec ton pied.

- Ah d'accord ! C'est plus clair maintenant

- Bon, on y va et je compte sur vous ! S'écria Malefoy.

Les deux équipes se mirent face à face et McGonagall lança une pièce qui décida que l'engagement des Gryffondors. Dean passa directement le ballon à Harry. Sur le banc, Hermione ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi les Serpentards et les Gryffondors jouaient une partie de FOOT ? Pansy, assise à coté d'elle, se redressa.

- ALLEZ-Y, PRENNEZ-LEUR CE SOUAFLE! COUREZ PLUS VITE, NON D'UN HIPPOGRIFFE!

- Parkinson, arrête de crier s'il te plait. Ca ne sert à rien !

Pansy regarda un court instant la scène. Crabbe venait de s'écarter de sa cage pour laisser passer Dean qui marqua le premier but….

- 1-0 pour les Gryffondors! S'écria le professeur de métamorphose.

Pansy se retourna alors vers sa voisine. Elle ne montrait aucune once de joie à savoir que son équipe venait de marquer un point.

- Dis Granger, tu es pour quelle équipe?

- Aucune des deux. J'espère juste que ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'aimerai bien faire une autre activité.

- Non, le match dure à peine 10 min.

Pansy se tourna alors vers le terrain en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Granger n'était pas pour sa maison et n'osant pas poser la question.

A cause des cris des Gryffondors, une partie du stade s'était retournée vers eux et venaient maintenant s'installer dans les gradins. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanté nos Serpentards. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, plusieurs éclats de rires se firent entendre du côté des spectateurs.

- Mais Blaise, tu le fais exprès ? C'est pas possible ! Tu tapes dans le ballon avec le PIED, c'est pas compliqué !

- Oh c'est bon Drago ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tiré en plein dans la tête de quelqu'un de mon équipe.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. En plus Goyle a la tête dure. Il n'a pas dû sentir grand chose. Maintenant, prenons-leur ce ballon. Il ne reste déjà plus que 3 minutes. Heureusement que Crabbe vient enfin de comprendre les règles. Plus aucun ballon n'est passé.

- C'est pas à moi d'attaquer, c'est à toi et Théo. D'ailleurs, il est où ?

Théodore était un peu plus loin en train de regarder le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures avec beaucoup d'attention comme s'il venait de faire une grande découverte. Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire son petit commentaire.

- Non mais regardez-moi ça ! On dirait qu'il vient de la planète Mars. Il a jamais vu un ballon de football de sa vie ou quoi ?

- Ron, tu en as vu un pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Ne put se retenir Harry.

Une fois l'observation du ballon par Théodore terminée, le match put reprendre. Cette fois-ci, les Serpentards engagèrent. Drago mit toute sa rage à shooter dans cette chose à la forme de Souafle. Le ballon partit loin devant et retomba sur la tête de Théodore qui se trouvait juste devant les cages gardées par Ron. Ron avait regardé le tir de Malefoy avec … émerveillement ? Il n'eu donc pas le temps de réagir quand Théodore marqua. Si cette scène avait fait parti d'un film, elle aurait été au ralenti avec une musique de fond. Un silence de mort régna sur le terrain puis ce fut Blaise qui parla.

- Dis Théo, j'ai une question. Quand le ballon est dans le filet de l'équipe adverse, on est pas censé sauter partout ?

- Théo, on a marqué un but, on a marqué un but ! S'écria Drago.

Pansy était restée clouée sur place. Les Serpentards autrement dit les lâches, ceux qui ne connaissaient rien à la culture moldue venaient vraiment de marquer un but ?

- 1-1 et le match est fini.

- J'y crois pas ! On a même pas gagné. Il est vraiment nul ce sport. Dean, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux jouer à ça !

- Ronald, je t'interdis de critiquer le foot, c'est clair? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas défendre ton but que tu dois dire que c'est nul ! Ils ont mérité leur victoire et il faut être fair-play.

Hermione était rouge après s'être énervée et Ron était penaud. Ils partirent tous vers une autre activité sans un regard en arrière.

- C'est quand tu veux la revanche, Weaslaid ! Ne put se retenir Blaise.

Drago, de son coté, était très partagé. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir perdu et d'avoir vu Granger remballer Weasmoche mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé pouvoir gagner son pari.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Drago. Tu pourras lui parlait normalement un jour à ta Granger.

- Blaise, la ferme.

- Waouh quelle réplique! Moi, je dis qu'on devrait retourner dans la salle commune fêter notre victoire.

- On a même pas gagné. En plus, j'aimerais bien tester quelque chose parce que je n'ai encore rien fait pour l'instant. Dit Pansy.

- Pourquoi pas le 100 mètres ? C'est dirigé par Rogue. Dit Théo.

- NON ! S'exclamèrent -ils tous ensemble.

- Calmez-vous ! C'est bon, je ne proposerais plus rien si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez…

Théodore parti en premier. De ce fait, il n'entendit pas Malefoy souffler à Blaise qu'il aimait bien le football finalement mais qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Une fois sortie du terrain, McGonagall avait l'impression que toute la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux depuis l'arrivée des Gryffondors n'était qu'un rêve. Elle reprit vite conscience avec la réalité et regarda des deux cotés du terrain pour voir s'l n'avait plus personne pour commencer à courir comme si elle avait Voldemort à ses trousses.

- ALBUS! ALBUS! VOUS NE CROIREZ JAMAIS CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER!

The end…

_Voilà c'est fini, j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire après être passé par plusieurs titres et plusieurs possibilités mais je suis quand même assez déçu du résultat. Je pense que je n'ais pas assez décrit le match, j'aurai du mettre un commentateur, mais je n'arrivais pas à tout mettre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous à pas plu ou ce qui vous à plu dans une review please ^^_

_Postez plein de reviews pas forcément pour moi mais pour tout les auteurs de ce site, on prend du temps à écrire pour avoir votre avis et pouvoir s'améliorer donc s'il vous plait laissez des reviews._

_Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous,_

_Hermione-drago33 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens déjà à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je tiens à dire aussi que je suis inscrite sur Pottermore sous le pseudo de SandCape29877. Ajoutez-moi, s'il vous plait ^^. J'ai eu pas mal d'avis qui me disaient « Pourquoi le foot ? J'aurais préférer le rugby. » Et bien, j'ai décidé de faire une suite avec d'autres sports mais il n'y aura toujours pas de rugby ^^. Ca viendra plus tard, je pense._

_Comme pour le premier chapitre, la fic n'est pas trop centré sur Drago/Hermione même si on commence à les voir plus ensemble vers la fin du chapitre._

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Tchoupi:__ Déjà merci __J__ Pour répondre à ta question, du foot parce que je ne comprends rien aux règles du rugby ^^. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir fait pendant des années au collège XD. Promis, je vais essayer de caser cette idée de rugby quelque part._

_Aqually:__ Merci beaucoup. Pour ce que tu proposais, rendez-vous en bas ^^ car j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. Je ne suis vraiment pas sur que ça plaise…_

_hinata33:__ Un grand merci. Ta review me touche beaucoup. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite._

_Tout appartient à JK… Bonne lecture ^^_

Après être sortis du terrain de foot, les Gryffondors étaient partis vers d'autres activités. En arrivant devant le stand de tir à l'arc, dirigé par le professeur Chourave, Neville s'était porté volontaire. Les autres s'installèrent sur les bancs réservés aux spectateurs.

- Bien Mr Londubat. Mettez-vous derrière ce trait. Prenez cet arc et cette flèche. Placez-là bien et tendez votre arc. Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait! Maintenant attendez que je vous donne le signal. A trois … un, deux, trois, tirez! Au par Merlin! Mr Londubat, je vous disqualifie!

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi donc Neville fut exclu par son professeur préféré. Eh bien la raison est très simple, il a failli la tuer. Sa flèche a atterri en plein milieu du chapeau de Chourave.

- Je … Je … Je suis désolé, madame…

- Hors de ma vue ! Et je retire 5 point à Gryffondor pour avoir mit une personne en danger.

Neville et les autres Gryffondors ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et détalèrent le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps, nos Serpentards avaient changé d'avis et se dirigeaient vers le 100 mètres. Pansy était la seule du groupe à vouloir tester. En arrivant, ils avisèrent Rogue qui était en pleine discussion animé avec Parvati, Lavande et Padma.

- Bien, faite donc mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après! Il manque juste une personne est vous pourrez démarrer.

Pansy prit alors la parole.

- Monsieur, je veux essayer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- C'est très simple et vraiment pas ingénieux. Au top départ, il faut que vous courriez le plus vite possible jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée qui se trouve à 100 mètres. Maintenant allez rejoindre ces incompétentes. Je serais vous, j'enlèverais ces talons …

- Mais non, c'est bon, je sais courir avec.

- Pans', je pense vraiment que tu devrais les enlever, dit Théodore.

- J'ai dit non !

- Ok, ok comme tu voudras.

Drago, Blaise et Théo rejoignirent leur professeur. Malefoy en profita pour lui poser la question de son énervement contre les trois filles.

- Ces trois petites sottes pensent pouvoir courir chaussée de talons de 10 cm et je vois que mademoiselle Parkinson est du même avis. Qu'elles fassent donc, cela nous fera un agréable spectacle.

La course n'avait même pas commencé que les quatre filles se disputaient déjà. Bien sûr, c'était Pansy contre Lavande, Padma et Parvati ce qui n'est pas vraiment équitable. Une fois chacune installée à sa place, le départ pu être donnée.

- Bien à trois, un, deux, trois !

Un coup de pistolet retentit alors. Les Serpentards, ne connaissant pas cette arme, sursautèrent violemment. Blaise fut le plus sensible et se cacha derrière Nott.

- Tu es vraiment un trouillard Blaise, dit Drago.

- Serpentard et fier de l'être.

Pendant ce temps, la course avait démarrée. Tout se passa très vite. Padma chuta dans les premiers mètres, un de ses talons s'étant cassé. Pansy, Parvati et Lavande courraient sur la même file. Ce qui donnait un bon divertissement. Brown essayait de tirer les cheveux de Parkinson pendant que Parvati la poussait. Nos trois Serpentards n'en rataient pas une miette. Et ce fut finalement Pansy qui gagna à la surprise de tous.

- Bien Mademoiselle Parkinson. Quinze points pour votre victoire.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Normalement, vous ne devriez lui donner que dix points ! S'exclama Lavande.

- Peut être mais il y a eu des sabotages. De plus, elle a couru avec des talons ET je suis le professeur et accessoirement l'arbitre. Par conséquent, je décide.

- Bien monsieur.

- Ah j'ai failli oublier. Mesdemoiselles Brown et Patil, je vous retire dix points.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà loin mais entendaient encore les cris de protestations des trois filles.

Revenons du côté de notre trio d'Or. Après le tir à l'arc, ils avaient décidé de partir faire une partie de volley qui ne se passa pas très bien. En effet, Ron se révéla incapable de tirer autre part que sur la tête d'Harry. C'est au bout de la sixième fois qu'Harry, n'en pouvant plus, ne put s'empêcher de crier sur Ron.

- Ron … Comment te dire … CA ME $#£&§ !

- Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Je déteste cette journée ! C'est nul !

- Ne commence pas, s'il te plait. Dit Hermione.

L'accrochage sur le terrain de football revint en mémoire à Ron. Cela le dissuada de continuer.

- Bien, on est en train de perdre 30/1 contre les Poussoufles mais tout va bien. Nous allons continuer la partie et à la fin du match, partir du terrain la tête haute, reprit Hermione.

C'est donc démotivé qu'ils recommencèrent le match qui était arbitré par une professionnelle de la divination, j'ai nommé Sibylle Trelawney. Celle-ci prédisait la mort d'Harry au bout du dixième ballon. Au lieu de compter les points de chaque équipe, elle comptait les ballons qui atterrissaient sur la tête du Survivant. C'était une attitude tout à fait normale venant d'elle. Ernie, de l'équipe adverse, lança le ballon qui passa par-dessus le filet. Hermione, ne voulant pas laisser Ron le toucher, se plaça devant lui pour le renvoyer mais son poignet craqua douloureusement au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec le ballon.

- Aie …

- Tu vas bien Hermy ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, ça ce voit. Je pète la forme, là !

- Elle ne va vraiment pas bien Ron ! Quelle question, sérieux. Rajouta Harry.

- Les garçons, je vais à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve plus tard.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et marcha d'un pas pressé tout en tenant son poignet d'une main vers le chapiteau installé un peu plus loin pour ceux qui se seraient blessés.

Les Serpentards, eux, marchaient tranquillement, Drago en tête. Il se stoppa net en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait à dix mètres de lui et qui courait presque sans se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Blaise, n'ayant pas vu son ami s'arrêter, lui fonça dedans.

- Aie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ne l'entendant pas répondre puisqu'il était trop concentré sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, il lui passa la main devant les yeux.

- Houhou Drago. Ici Blaise ! Je répète. Ici Blaise Zabini, deuxième du nom, un mètre quatre-vingt, brun aux yeux marrons étincelants, doté d'un sens de l'humour inouï et plutôt beau gosse …

Drago sortit de sa transe pour repousser la main de Zabini.

- Haha très drôle Blaise ! C'est hilarant.

- C'est Granger que tu regardais comme ça ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui et alors ? Je me demandais juste ce qu'elle a pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Théo prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrêt brutal du blond.

- Elle a l'air de se tenir le poignet. Je suppose donc qu'elle se l'ait, soit foulé, soit cassé mais c'est juste une supposition. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vais la rejoindre pour aller lui poser la question.

Blaise leva un sourcil sceptique. Drago s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et évidemment, je vais en profiter pour la blesser davantage.

- Dites-moi que je rêve …

- Un problème, Zabini ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix menaçante accompagné un regard noir.

- Moi, un problème ? Quel genre de problème? Tout va pour le mieux.

- Je préfère ça.

Sans plus attendre, Drago se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Etant dos à lui, il approcha son visage le plus près possible de sa tête et cria :

- BOUH !

Hermione sursauta violemment mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se retourna le visage rouge de colère, prête à incendier celui qui venait de faire ça. En faisant volte-face, elle vit Malefoy. Evidemment, qui d'autre que lui pouvait être aussi puéril ?

- Malefoy, ne refait plus jamais ça ! C'est clair ? Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur !

- Ma petite lionne s'est blessée ?

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive. Vraiment très classe …

- Ma … petite … lionne ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale serpent vicieux !

Drago ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Fais comme si ça t'intéresser.

Elle reprit sa marche sans remarquer le regard blessé de Drago. Il décida alors de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

- Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Ca ne te coûte rien de me le dire. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause d'un de tes crétins d'amis et d'un de ces sports stupides …

- Tu avais pourtant l'air bien content de gagner un de ces «sports stupides».

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne sautais pas de joie comme Blaise ou je n'étais pas hystérique, comme Pansy.

- Non, tu te contentais juste de faire les deux à la fois.

- Je ne te permets pas !

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés aux portes de l'infirmerie. Hermione rentra seul dans la tente aménagée. Après deux ou trois petits sorts bien placés par Madame Pomfresh, son poignet été redevenu intact. En sortant, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Malefoy qui était resté pour l'attendre et avoir sa réponse.

- Bon alors, tu avais quoi ?

- Je mettais foulé le poignet. C'est bon, tu es content ?

- Oui, très ! Et comment tu t'ais fait ça ?

Hermione souffla d'exaspération.

- En jouant au volley. J'ai voulu renvoyer le ballon et mon poignet s'est tordu. Sur ceux, Malefoy, à jamais, je l'espère.

Elle partit alors en direction de la piste de ski qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle avait toujours adoré skier avec ses parents. En sachant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Harry et Ron de ci-tôt, vu le nombre d'élèves qui avaient décidé de profiter de cette journée, elle décida d'aller y faire un petit tour. Drago, lui, était resté à l'arrière. Ayant obtenu sa réponse, il voulu partir mais resta cloué sur place en se rendant compte de la masse de gens qui l'entourait et de la chance infime qu'il puisse retrouver ses amis. Il prit alors une nouvelle décision qui allait bouleverser sa journée voire plus encore … Il décida de suivre Hermione.

Malefoy calqua ses pas sur ceux de notre Gryffondor. Quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle se retourna pour faire un effet de surprise mais elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Hermione rougit violemment tout en reculant. Cela n'échappa pas au blond qui souriait franchement.

- Alors Granger, te ferais-je de l'effet ?

- Pas du tout Malefoy ! J'ai juste chaud.

- Ne nie pas l'évidence, petite lionne.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Oui mais depuis quand je t'écoute ?

- Grrrrr ! Tu m'agaces.

- Un vrai rugissement dit donc.

- Malefoy, la ferme et dégage ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ta réputation du parfait Sang-Pur soit entachée en trainant avec moi, une minable petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ce qui est amusant avec toi Granger, c'est que tu t'insultes toute seule. Serais-tu masochiste ?

- Malefoy, hors de ma vue ou je te lance un sort bien placé qui te feras devenir comme tu étais en quatrième année. C'était quoi déjà cet animal … Un rat… non ! Encore mieux, une souris … non plus ! Ah oui, une adorable petite fouine bondissante!

Drago avait légèrement pâli.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! En plus, tu n'as pas du tout le niveau pour faire ça.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles à Hermione Granger.

Tout en discutant, les deux élèves étaient arrivés au niveau de la piste de ski où il n'y avait pas foule. Ils purent donc se faufiler jusqu'à la salle d'équipements sans aucun soucis. En se rendant compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Drago commença à paniquer et à faire demi-tour.

- Ah enfin, tu t'en vas ! Le ski, très peu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne se démonta pas et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Pas du tout. Je suis complètement capable de faire du … ski.

_Voila fin du chapitre. Il y aura une suite. A mon avis, Mon os comptera en tout 3 chapitres. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec les conversations Drago/Hermione. Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu, vous aurez remarqué que je n'en ais jamais faites des longues… La suite ne viendra sûrement pas tout de suite. Je vous aurez prévenu qu'avec l'oral d'histoire des arts et le brevet, je n'ai pas trop le temps ^^ mais promis je terminerais. Si vous avez des idées de sport en particulier, à part le rugby, n'hésitez pas._

_Ah oui aussi, une review me ferait vraiment très plaisir, avis négatif comme positif._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et mise en alerte ^^_

_Bonne journée ou soirée_

_Marine_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Je parlerais plus à la fin du chapitre ;). Tout de suite les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Juury__ : Merci pour ta review :D! _

_Stiitch:__ Troooooooop contente que ça te plaise ^^. J'espère que tu as réussi ton histoire des arts. Moi, ce n'est pas encore et j'ai bien envie de caser un sports de pervers ;D. J'espère que la suite va te satisfaire … Et bonne chance à toi aussi pour ton brevet._

_Lisou:__ Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un truc violent entre Hermione et je ne sais pas qui. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review ^^._

_Tout à JK… Rien à moi, pauvre auteur que je suis T.T Bonne lecture :D_

Drago marcha d'un pas hésitant vers ce qui ressemblait à des minis planches toutes fines à côté desquelles se trouvaient des bâtons et autres équipements. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Hermione le regarder avec attention et un sourire digne des plus grands Serpentards. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit une affiche représentant un homme avec l'équipement qui se trouvait devant lui. Il décida alors de prendre modèle de la photo. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler les skis.

- Donne ! Je vais te le faire.

La voix d'Hermione le fit relever la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua.

- Surtout ne …

- Ne pose pas tes mains de Sang-De-Bourbe sur moi. Je connais le refrain, Malefoy. Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plait.

Drago ne répondit rien et la laissa s'approcher afin de lui mettre les skis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Je ne suis pas un de tes amis et tu te doutes bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça pour toi.

- Je n'en doute pas mais contrairement à toi j'aide les gens qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis. Je suis comme ça. On ne peut pas me changer.

- Je vois … Ben merci ...

Hermione sourit franchement, fière qu'il fasse l'effort de la remercier.

- De rien Malefoy. Allez, maintenant on y va !

Drago déglutit difficilement. Dans quoi s'était-il embarquer ? Ne dites-on pas que les Serpentards sont des lâches alors que fait-il là ? Il vit Hermione avec un grand sourire et il sût ce qu'il faisait là. Théodore et Blaise avaient tord. Il n'aimait pas Hermione. Cela était juste une attirance physique. Oui rien que physique. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder parce que ça ressemblait à une scène complètement niaise des livres à l'eau de rose de Pansy. Après être sortie de la salle d'équipement, Hermione se retourna pour le regarder bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Cracha-t-il.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question Malefoy.

- Je te regardais normalement.

- Au moins, tu ne nies pas m'avoir regardé.

- …

- Aurais-je réussi à faire taire le Prince des Serpents ?

- Pas du tout. Je réfléchissais juste à un moyen de te faire bouffer cette neige.

Tout en se chamaillant, ils étaient arrivés en bas d'une petite piste de ski. A gauche se trouvaient des télésièges. Hermione si dirigea naturellement pendant que Drago suivait le rythme. Une fois installé, il réalisa que c'était cette machine qui l'emmènerait en haut. Il n'avait aucunement confiance en cet engin moldu. Déjà quasiment collé à Hermione, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

- Non je rêve ! Malefoy, tu as peur du vide ?

- Et c'est l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard … Je te rappelle que je fais du Quiddich donc non je n'ai pas peur du vide. J'ai juste un doute sur le fait que cette chose nous emmène tout en haut.

Hermione fut flattée par le début de sa phrase mais déchanta vite en entendant la suite. Elle lui répondit avec son ton le plus cassant.

- Cette chose s'appelle un télésiège et nous sommes déjà arrivés en haut. Prépares-toi à descendre.

Drago s'emmêla un peu avec ses bâtons de ski mais réussi à descendre avec toute la classe d'un Malefoy. Les départs se faisaient 4 par 4. Le premier, qui arrivait en bas, faisaient gagner 20 points à sa maison. L'activité était dirigée par le professeur Flitwick, qui était très fière de l'organisation de cette journée.

- Mettez-vous sur la ligne de départ, je vous prie !

Drago était le seul garçon de sa ligne. Hermione était à sa gauche et à sa droite se trouvaient deux filles de Sixième année de la maison Serdaigle. Il les regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Elles rougirent toutes les deux. Personne ne lui résistait … Sauf peut-être Granger.

- Bien, mettez vos lunettes. Prêt ? C'est parti.

Les trois filles s'élancèrent rapidement pendant que Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et gardait sa position de départ.

- Heu …

- Mais allez-y Monsieur Malefoy ! Poussez sur vos bâtons, voyons !

_OK. Faites, par Salazar, qu'il ne m'arrive rien. A trois. Un, deux, trois …_

- HAAAAAAAA

Malefoy démarra plutôt bien pour un débutant. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il tomba et fit un rouler-boulet magistral qui dura une partie de la descente. Il s'arrêta de tourner et réussi à se relever en crachant de la neige. On ne voyait quasiment plus rien de lui à part ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et ses deux bras qui tenaient les bâtons. En fait, il était une énorme boule.

- Aieeuh ! Mais c'est horrible ! J'en ai marre !

A ce moment là, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il était premier. Il réussi à redémarrer mais au dernier virage, il fonça droit dans la palissade. Ne sachant pas comment freiner, il lâcha un de ses bâtons. Toutes les personnes l'ayant vu explosèrent de rire. Pourquoi les objets moldus ne marchaient pas à Poudlard ? Les trois filles le doublèrent et arrivèrent en bas avec un freinage impeccable. Rouge de honte mais caché par toute la neige qui le recouvrait, il alla les rejoindre en marchant tout en pestant contre le ski. Hermione était arrivée première. En le voyant approcher, les trois filles rigolèrent encore plus fort. Il trébucha à nouveau et s'étala à leurs pieds. Il se releva avec rage tout en essayant d'enlever la neige qui le recouvrait.

- Arrêtez de rire ! J'aimerais vous y voir, vous ! La neige est trop molle pour moi … c'est trop dur ! (1)

- Mais tu nous as vu Malefoy ? On a géré. On ne ressemble pas à un bonhomme de neige.

- Granger, ferme là ou je mets ma menace de tout à l'heure à exécution.

- Tu n'oserais pas t'approcher trop près de moi.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

Il se jeta sur elle et prit une poignée de neige qu'il lui mit dans le cou.

- HAAAAAAA ! Malefoy, tu m'écrases.

Après avoir accomplit sa mission, il se releva prestement et tendit sa main à Hermione qui l'attrapa. Mais attendez, vous croyez vraiment que Malefoy allé la relever bien gentiment ? Il la repoussa dans la neige avant de s'éloigner. Hermione, furieuse, le rejoignit et se promit de se venger. Ils allèrent tous les deux aux vestiaires. L'idée de se séparer ne leur traversa même pas l'esprit. En sortant, Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers la droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Granger ?

- J'ai cru voir les cheveux de Ron …

- Tu es trop obsédé par ton rouquin. Il n'y a personne. N'empêche, je trouve ça bizarre qu'on n'est pas vu un seul de nos amis respectifs.

- Etrange, tu as raison …

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Tu viens bien de dire que j'avais raison ? Il y a du progrès Granger. Tu vois enfin qui est ton supérieur !

- La ferme et avance ! A part si tu veux retourner faire du ski.

- Non, ne me laisse pas seul ... Je veux dire, allons-y.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas rêvé. Ron se trouvait bien là avec Harry, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise, cachés derrière un bosquet.

- Weasmoche, tu as failli nous faire repérer ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Dit Pansy.

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Viens Ron, on va enlever Hermione des sales pattes de cette fouine.

- Non, vous restez là ! On va tout vous expliquer. Dit Nott.

- On vous laisse cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

- D'accord. Alors, en gros, on veut mettre Drago en couple avec Granger.

- QUOI ?

Pansy mit sa main sur la bouche de Ronald.

- Weaslaid, arrête de beugler et écoute jusqu'à la fin. Je ne te lâche que si tu te tais.

- PRFFFMM

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et Pansy enleva sa main.

- Donc je reprends. Drago est intéressé par Granger et le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même est qu'il reste une journée entière avec elle. Pour ça, on l'a laissé en plan à la sortie de l'infirmerie et nous les suivons pour voir les progrès. Nous avons déjà pu constater un petit rapprochement.

Harry et Ron grimacèrent.

- C'est bien jolie tout ça mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Ron et moi ?

- Le Balafré, fait marcher tes neurones non-endommagés. Dit Blaise. Il ne faut pas que vous alliez voir Granger sinon elle va partir avec vous et laisser Drago. Donc, vous avez deux choix : soit vous partez de là et vous faites tout pour éviter Granger, soit vous restez avec nous et on va bien rigoler. Se réjouit-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard.

- Laissez-nous nous concerter.

- Ron, on prend le risque d'avoir une journée horrible en compagnie de trois Serpentards ?

- Notre journée est déjà horrible. On peut toujours tenter. Ca peut être drôle.

- D'accord. On accepte de rester avec vous …

- Vous ne le regretterez pas ! S'écria Blaise.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Toujours. Soupira Pansy. Et encore, là, il est sobre …

- Bien, mettons-nous en route sinon on va les perdre. Dit Théodore, le sage du groupe.

Blaise fit une petite roulade pour voir si le chemin était libre.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Je passe devant pour vous prévenir s'ils se retournent.

- Blaise, arrêtes de te la jouer auror. Tu es un Sang-Pur, ne te roules pas par terre !

- Pansy, tu n'es pas ma mère ! En parlant de Sang-Pur, toi, tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ta main sur la bouche de goinfre Weaslaid. Je serais toi, je partirais vite me désinfecter.

- Hééé. Protesta le concerné.

- Quoi ? Serais-tu en train de nier que toutes nourritures passant près de toi ne finies pas englouties par ton estomac-sur-patte ?

Ron devint tout rouge.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. J'ai toujours raison.

Ils explosèrent tous de rires à l'exception de Ron.

- Vous avez entendu le cri de Malefoy tout à l'heure? Demanda Harry après s'être calmé.

- Ho oui ! Sa descente était tellement drôle ! Je vais le charrier jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec ça ! Dit Blaise.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait derrière leurs dos. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau d'un petit ring où se trouvait Hagrid. En les voyant arriver ensemble, il eut un regard surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il poserait ses questions un autre jour.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Hermione avec un ton enthousiaste pendant que Drago faisait un vague signe de tête, se demandant surement quelle activité ce fou d'animaux aller leur proposer.

- Bien. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez faire une partie de boxe.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Non vraiment, faire un match de boxe contre Malefoy n'était pas du tout une bonne idée …

- Mais le règlement interdit un combat fille/garçon, qui soit ne serait pas équitable, soit disant ... Quel dommage !

- Heureusement oui ! S'écria Hermione.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi consiste ce truc ? Fit la voix de Drago qui avait complètement décroché de la conversation.

- Ce truc, c'est de la boxe. Tu portes des gants et un casque mou. A chaque fois que tu donnes un coup à ton adversaire, tu gagnes des points. On doit attaquer et se protéger en même temps. Et franchement, je n'ais aucune envie de recevoir des coups de ta part, Malefoy. Je suis sûr que tu y prendrais un plaisir inouï mais c'est non ! Déblatéra-t-elle d'un coup.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que je te frapperais ?

- Logiquement oui ! Tu ne dois pas avoir un très bon souvenir de notre troisième année ...

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi … aussi ... Je ne trouve même pas mes mots. Jamais je ne frapperais une fille, que ce soit toi ou une autre ... Dit-il, vraiment vexé.

- Je suis désolée ... Tu insultes mais ne frappes pas. Je retiens.

- Oui, il vaut mieux, dit-il en encrant son regard orageux dans ses yeux noisette.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi. C'est Hagrid qui les interrompit ...

- Euh … qui voudra participer alors ?

- Elle ! -Lui ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Non, c'est toi qui y va ! Tu sais bien frapper, non ? Et j'aimerais bien voir ta colère contre quelqu'un d'autre ...

- D'accord, je vais le faire. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre une combattante ...

- Me tarde de voir ça, ma petite lionne. Fit Drago avec un sourire immense.

Notre groupe d'espions n'en avait pas raté une miette. Harry et Ron étaient vraiment dégoutés pendant que Pansy, Blaise et Théo se réjouissaient.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas ce crétin peroxydé qui combatte. Je l'aurais achevé. Dit Ron avec rage.

- Comment ? En l'écrasant avec ton gros bide ? Là, tu l'aurais plutôt étouffé, oui ... Ricana Blaise.

- Espèce de Serpentard vicieux !

- Change de disque, Weasley.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous avons un souci. Faudrait-il que Pansy y aille ou on attend une autre fille.

- Hors de question ! J'ai fait ma manucure ce matin !

- Pense à Drago ! Ton vernis, je te le refais, moi si tu veux.

- Zabini en esthéticienne ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

- Haha, très drôle Potter ! Tu es un petit comique.

- Bande de crétin ! A cause de vos chamailleries, on s'est fait doublé. In groupe de filles arrive au niveau du ring ... Fit Théo en tournant la tête de l'autre côté de l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.

Un groupe de Serdaigle de septième année, composé de filles canons et de Mélissa, la meilleur élève des Serdaigle et donc en concurrence avec Hermione se rapprocher du garde-chasse.

- Tiens, tiens mais c'est la petite Grangie ! Que fais-tu là seule, sans aucun Gryffondor ?

- Elle n'est pas seul Calier ! Je suis avec elle.

- Malefoy ? Avec Granger ? Ca, c'est un scoop ! Tu as décidé de te la faire, c'est ça Drago ?

Avant même qu'il n'est pu répliquer, Hermione venait de gifler Mélissa.

- Espèce de garce ! Viens tout de suite régler tes comptes avec moi sur le ring.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … Dit Hagrid dans un murmure.

- Tu as osé me toucher ... Tu vas me le payer !

Elles montèrent toutes les deux sur le mini-ring et enfilèrent tout l'équipement nécessaire le plus rapidement possible. Hermione avait au fond des yeux une flamme de vengeance et de colère que Drago n'avait jamais remarqué et qui le fascina. Hagrid se racla la gorge.

- Le match dure 10 minutes. Faites le salut, s'il vous plait. Il sert à montrer qu'on respecte son adversaire.

Aucune des deux filles ne bougea.

- Euh bien … A trois vous pouvez démarrer. Ne soyez pas trop violente ! 1, 2 ...

Les filles n'avaient même pas entendu le trois qu'elles se boxaient déjà. Drago fut très vite passionné par le déroulement du match. Mélissa donna une bonne droite à Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Pour se venger, celle-ci lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Les coups pleuvaient entre les deux filles. Hagrid n'osait prononcer le moindre mot et les deux filles commençaient à fatiguer.

- C'est horrible de rester ici. Pauvre Mione … Murmura Harry.

- Chut Potter ! Tu me déconcentres.

- Je te déconcentre de quoi Zabini ?

- De mater, tiens!

Ron se jeta sur lui et lui donna un violent coup dans ses parties intimes.

- Ne dit plus jamais ça !

- Non mais tu es malade ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en servir pendant au moins une semaine ! Tu le regretteras Weasmoche !

- Vous avez finis tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Drago a dit alors fermez là! Fit la voix de Pansy

En effet, Drago était à fond sur le match et demanda une pause au garde-chasse qui accepta.

- Tiens bois, Granger.

- Merci. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Aller, tu vas l'achever. Tu n'es pas loin du but. Regardes comment elle bave !

Calier essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et ne tenait quasiment plus debout.

- Tu es ma petite lionne, tu vas y arriver !

- Je rêve ou tu m'encourages ?

- Oui, je t'encourage et alors ?

- Non rien. C'est quoi le score?

- 20-18 pour elle ...

- Reprenez le match, s'il vous plait ...

Elles remontèrent toutes les deux et se lancèrent un regard plein de haine.

- ALLER GRANGER !

Hermione, touchée par l'attention que Drago portait à sa victoire, frappa encore plus fort et plus violemment son adversaire.

- Grangie, tu vas le regretter !

Mélissa lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac qui la déstabilisa et la fit tomber au sol.

- Espèce de garce ! Cria Drago. Il y a faute, là ! Debout Hermione ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

- Il vient de l'appeler Hermione … Je vais m'évanouir ! Fit Harry.

Hermione se releva avec difficulté et Drago admira sa détermination. Vraiment Granger avait beaucoup de qualités.

- Plus qu'une minute !

A force de se frapper, elles roulèrent toutes les deux par terre. Hermione lui redonna une droite.

- Ca, c'est pour tout à l'heure !

- LE MATCH EST FINI ! ET VICTOIRE POUR HERMIONE !

Hagrid eut beau beugler, les deux filles continuaient de se battre. Il fut obligé de les séparer lui-même. Il voulu poser délicatement Mélissa mais la fit tomber sur l'herbe et balança Hermione dans les bras de Drago. Epuisée, Hermione ne réagit même pas.

- Granger, bouge ! Tu m'écrases !

Elle se releva toute rouge et bafouilla un petit désolé qui amusa Drago. Heureusement que les deux filles étaient protégées par un équipement sinon elles seraient pleines de blessures et de bleues.

Nos trois Serpentards furent réjouis du spectacle.

- Ah, c'est trop bien ! On a un scoop-là ! Cria Blaise.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le fait que les cries de Drago cachaient leurs discussions tout à l'heure et que là, il venait d'y avoir un énorme blanc.

Drago se rapprocha à petits pas de l'arbre. Il les vit tous.

- Blaise ? Pansy ? Théo ? Et Potter et Weaslaid ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le petit groupe déglutit difficilement.

- On va tout t'expliquer, fit Nott.

(1) C'est une réplique des bronzés font du ski pour ce qui avaient reconnu =)

_Voila ce chapitre est terminé. Finalement, il y en aura sûrement 4 ^^! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos alertes. Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai posté la suite assez rapidement. Ca ne sera pas le cas du dernier chapitre que je n'ai pas encore commencé. _

_Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai réussi à voir le nombre de visites que j'avais eu pour cette histoire. Et là, choqué ! 600 visites ! Moi qui pensais n'en avoir que 40 à peu près XD. Mais, je suis aussi très déçu. Ca veut dire que sur 600 visites, à peine 22 ont prit la peine de commenter…_

_Alors s'il vous plait, manifestez-vous. J'aimerais avoir votre avis positif ou négatif. Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Ou même juste un mot, j'aime, je n'aime pas._

_Merci aussi pour vos encouragement au niveau de mes examens : ) Bisous et encore merci à ma correctrice! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Je sais, honte à moi… Le chapitre arrive beaucoup plus tard que prévu et je suis sincèrement désolée. Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'ai eu des vacances chargées et que l'inspiration ne me venait vraiment pas. C'est aussi pour ça que n'attendez pas à un excellent chapitre. Je vous aurez prévenu (: _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes _

_Marie:__ Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour au moins mettre un mot ! :D_

_Anon:__ Merci beaucoup du compliment, même si je pense que le thème pourrait être mieux développé avec une bonne auteure. ;)_

_Amandine:__ Merci :D Moi aussi j'adore mon Blaise c'est mon deuxième personnage préférer après Drago, je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez exploité. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu j'ai eu du mal xD _

_La suite c'est tout de suite ^^._

_Lisou: __Elle était belle ma Hermione en Xena la guerrière hein? J Dans ce chapitre il y aura aussi un sport d'équipe. Et l'idée du campement et pas mal ;D Merci beaucoup maintenant j'ai de nouvelles idées pour une autre mini-fic ^^_

_Cafougnette:__ Ha ben non quand même, je crois que personne ne se laisse faire en boxe, perso moi je suis une petite furie xD_

_Pam:__ Merci ^^! Oui c'est vrai que Hermione faisant de la boxe c'est un peu spécial, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre Drago le pauvre, il venait déjà de faire une magnifique descente en ski (on se demande grâce à qui xD) _

_Ha ben Drago dans la neige, j'ai du refaire au moins 6 fois le passage, donc vraiment merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé la roulade de Drago.^^ _

_Harry Potter appartient à JK… _

_Bonne lecture :D _

_- _Alors ? J'écoute.

- Hé bien … Commença Théo hésitant. Il devait trouver un mensonge et vite.

- Le Balafré et Weasmoche nous sont rentrés dedans au moment où nous voulions te rejoindre! S'écria Blaise en montrant les deux fautifs du doigt.

- Derrière un arbre ? Et je trouve vraiment bizarre que vous aillez mis autant de temps à me trouver. Je vous rappelle que vous deviez m'attendre à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Nous … Nous … Commença Pansy, nous avons mis au défi les deux Bouffons d'Or. C'est pour ça que nous avons mis du temps !

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez rentrés dedans ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ils nous sont rentrés dedans et après tu nous connais, Drago. On ne se laisse pas faire. Une joute verbale a commencé et on les a mis au défi de jouer un autre sport collectif contre nous. Dit Blaise.

Harry et Ron étaient vraiment bluffés. Ces Serpentards savaient bien mentir même si Drago avait toujours cet air sceptique sur le visage.

Il tourna son regard suspicieux vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Et ils ont répondu quoi?

Blaise les regarda un court instant.

- Ils ont dit oui, évidemment. Tu les connais avec leur super « courage ».

Ron et Harry se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Devaient-ils approuver ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Hermione, ayant reprit un peu de force, se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Malefoy derrière un arbre. Il ne serait quand même pas en train de … ?

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé.

Quant Hermione dirigea son regard vers ses deux amis, un sourire vint illuminer ses traits. Mais elle resta figée sur place en voyant les trois Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

- Ho et bien, ils se sont rentrés dedans accidentellement et maintenant ils sont en compétition ! Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire qu'on va passer encore un petit moment ensemble ! Ironisa Drago.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas possible ! Dans quoi vous êtes vous encore embarqués ?

Ron donna un coup de coude pas du tout discret à Harry. Il devait trouver un nom de sport en équipe.

- Rugby…

- Pardon ?

- Nous allons faire une partie de rugby.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ? DU RUGBY ? LE SPORT DE BRUT PAR EXCELLENCE ?

- Mais Hermy ...

- PAS DE HERMY QUI TIENNE ! VOUS ETES DEBILES ET COMPLETEMENT IMMATURES ...

- J'adore ce spectacle. Chuchota Blaise à Théo. Si j'avais encore mes parties intimes, ça aurait pu être jouissif.

Hermione souffla un bon coup et essaya de se calmer.

- Bien, vous oubliez cette idée et on part loin d'eux. Dit-elle en montrant tous les Serpentards d'un signe de tête dédaigneux.

Blaise essayait de faire des petits non discrets. Leur plan ne devait pas tomber à l'eau. Ron et Harry étaient en intense réflexion. Rester avec les Serpentards ou partir loin avec Hermione. Rester avec les serpents et les problèmes que ça encours ou partir avec la Gryffondor et s'ennuyer. Hermione tapait du pied, impatiente que ses amis la suivent.

- Nous restons avec eux ...

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ça ? Il n'y a aucun engagement que je sache.

- Nous n'allons pas nous défiler! S'écria Ron avec le plus de volonté possible. Donc non, Mione, on reste avec eux. Après la partie, promis, on fait quelque chose nous trois ensemble.

- D'accord … D'accord !Mais allons-y vite que l'on n'en finisse …

Blaise, Pansy et Théo avaient tous les trois un sourire immense collé au visage. Ron et Harry étaient très fiers de leur mensonge. Hermione boudait dans son coin. Drago n'avait rien gobé des explications de ses amis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade. En effet, il n'était pas aussi naïf que Granger. Il ne savait pas ce que les cinq fabriquaient. A tous les coups, Blaise avait sorti une idée débile que Théo avait reformulé et que Pansy avait approuvé avec des cris hystériques. Puis, ils avaient sûrement croisé les deux Gryffondors et les avaient convaincu. Il fallait maintenant qu'il devine sur quoi. Ils avançaient dans un silence total vers le stade qui les avaient accueillit quelques heures plus tôt.

En chemin, bon nombre d'élèves se retournaient sur leur passage. En effet, voir Granger et Malefoy ensemble était une chose. Mais voir les deux groupes ennemis au complet ensemble en était une autre. Un petit de première année de Poufsouffle les montra même du doigt. Blaise lui fit remarquer son manque de politesse.

- Hé, ta mère t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur mais un minable petit blaireau.

- Zabini, laisse-le tranquille. Fit Harry.

- Quoi Potter ? Tu devrais être content. Pour une fois que une de mes excellentes remarques ne soient pas adressé à toi ou un de tes amis.

- Oui enfin tu ne t'es pas gêné tout à l'heure derrière le buisson ! Rappela Ron.

Théo se frappa la main contre le font. Mais quel crétin ! Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe du rouquin qui commença à comprendre son erreur … Blaise et Pansy le fusillaient du regard. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione était trop occupé à bouder et Drago était trop concentré sur elle pour faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Idiot ! Lui souffla Harry le plus discrètement possible.

En relevant la tête, il vit Neville un petit peu plus loin, complètement affalé sur un banc. Il réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois Gryffondors contre quatre Serpentards. Il s'écarta du groupe pour s'approcher de lui.

- Que fais-tu là seul Neville ?

- N'approche pas ! Je suis dangereux … J'ai failli tuer Madame Chourave … Je vais finir tueur en série avec une arbalète !

- Ho Neville ! Tu as « failli », ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Viens jouer une partie de rugby avec nous ! Dit-il en montrant le groupe qui les observait.

- Je vais vous tuer...

- Arrête ton cinéma et debout maintenant !

Harry le prit par le bras et le força à les suivre. Le pauvre Neville était complètement perdu.

- Potter, tu t'es enfin rendu compte de votre infériorité numérique ! Remarqua Théodore.

- Théo, tu es toujours obligé d'utiliser des mots compliqués comme « infériorité numérique ». On dirait Grangie qui parle !

- Hein quoi ? On parle de moi, Parkinson?

- Non, non. Rendors-toi Granger …

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le stade de Quidditch. Pour tous, le chemin avait duré une éternité. Ils entrèrent dans le plus grand calme. Ils passèrent devant le terrain de foot où le professeur McGonagall avait repris son rôle d'arbitre tout à fait normalement. Au bout du terrain, ils virent Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire et Argus Rusard. Que de la charmante compagnie !

Plus personne n'était choquée. Après Rogue, Trelawney et compagnie … Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

- Approchez, bande de cornichon! Dit de sa voix éraillée le vieux concierge. Mettez vous en ligne ! C'est un ordre !

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement par crainte d'une de leurs punitions bien senties. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. On se croirait à l'armée.

- Bien. Le rugby n'est pas un sport facile. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se casser un ongle! Dit-il en regardant les deux filles. C'est un sport d'équipe ou chaque grosse faute serra sévèrement puni !

- Hum, hum.

- Un problème Monsieur Zabini ?

- Non, je n'appellerais pas ça un problème. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, accélérer votre débit de parole ? Venez-en aux faits, cher Argus, comment joue-t-on à cette chose ? Pas que votre blabla m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Blaise lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Trois heures de colles, demain dans mon bureau !

Blaise se tourna vers Théo.

- Comment ça se fait que toi, quand tu parles bien, tout le monde te félicite et moi, on me colle. Lèche prof ! Ca fait ch***!

Un cri outré sorti de la bouche de madame Pince.

- Votre langage ! Inadmissible ! Tout cela sera rapporté au directeur alors maintenant, taisez-vous !

Blaise se redressa et prit son air le plus dédaigneux.

- Bien je reprends. Si vous êtes ici, vous ne pouvez plus faire demi-tour. Vous ne sortirez pas indemnes de cette partie. Alors, les règles sont plus simple bien sur … Chaque équipe doit poser le ballon ovale derrière la ligne qui se trouve là et là bas, dit-il en montrant les limites. Attention, pour passer le ballon à une personne de votre équipe, vous devez faire une passe en arrière.

- Hum, hum …

- Quoi Monsieur Nott ?

- Pourquoi passer le ballon en arrière si c'est vers l'avant qu'il doit aller ?

- Question inutile, vu que les trois quart des Moldus cherchent encore. Je reprends et je vais vous dire la chose la plus intéressante … Pour prendre le ballon à votre adversaire, vous devez le plaquer au sol. Interdiction de tirer le maillot pour se rincer l'œil dans le décolleté des filles ! Et coups volontaires, bien sur ! Vous avez des questions ?

- Oui moi.

- Je vous écoute Zabini.

- Le ballon, on le porte à la main ou on fait comme avec le fautball ?

- Crétin, c'est avec la main évidemment ! Alors maintenant, je vous laisse vous mettre en place et établir votre stratégie. J'allais oublier, celui qui gagne le match rapporte vingt points à sa maison.

Irma Pince n'avait toujours pas parlé et ses lèvres restaient obstinément pincées.

- Tu crois qu'elle est capable d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne plus avoir ce regard de vieille chouette ? Demanda Pansy à Théodore assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

- Parkinson, apprend à respecter les gens. Ca devrait pouvoir être dans tes capacités que tout le monde sait limités.

Pansy serra les poings de colère.

- Il ne faut pas t'énerver. Reste zen. Regardes-moi. Quand le macaque aux cheveux roux me lance des vannes, soit j'y réponds très bien, soit je l'ignore. Et dans ton cas, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores pour l'instant. Imagine, elle pourrait être ta future meilleure amie si elle sort avec Drago.

- J'ai envie de vomir. Je te remercie Blaise.

- De rien les amis c'est fait pour ça!

- Bon si vous avez fini de parler, on pourrait peut-être mettre au point une tactique, remarqua Nott. J'aurais pensé à Pansy en défense. Avec tes ongles impeccablement manucurés, tu peux les mettre à plat rapidement. Blaise t'aidera pendant Drago et moi seront encore en attaque.

- Ca me va bien. De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix … Dit Drago.

Pour les Gryffondors, c'est Harry qui avait pris les choses en main.

- Hermione en défense avec Ron. Neville et moi en attaque ! Dès que vous avez le ballon, vous tracez et le passez en arrière. C'est bon ?

- Tout est clair, on peut y aller.

- Les deux équipes, mettez-vous en place ! Les Gryffondors engageront !

- Ca m'aurait étonné … Dit déjà complètement découragé Nott.

La partie durait autant de temps qu'un match de foot. Harry passa directement la balle à Neville qui … La manqua. Drago et Blaise se précipitèrent pour la ramasser de même qu'Hermione et Ron. Blaise se vengea de Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il en profita au passage pour lorgner le décolleté d'Hermione qui était au prise avec Théo. Un coup de sifflet arrêta tout cette mêlée.

- STOP ! MONSIEUR ZABINI, JE VOUS AIS VU ! A LA PROCHAINE FAUTE, VOUS ETES EXCLU DU JEU !

- Très joli soutien-gorge Granger ! Fit le concerné en se relevant.

Ron ne fut pas le seul à voir rouge. Drago prit aussi très mal la réflexion de son ami même s'il ne voulait toujours pas avouer pourquoi. Rusard relança la balle et ce fut Théo qui l'attrapa. Il couru le plus rapidement possible et décida de passer la balle à Pansy qui faisait de grands signes juste devant lui. Et un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit.

- Bande d'incapable ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « passe en ARRIERE » ! Ballon pour les Gryffondors !

Hermione envoya la balle à Ron qui passa encore derrière à Harry. Drago se jeta sur lui mais le ballon était déjà dans les mains de Neville qui courait les yeux fermés ! Il arriva, sans le savoir, face à Pansy qui lui fit un magnifique croche-pied.

- Il y a faute ! se mit à beugler Ron.

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout alors retournez à votre poste ! Plus que cinq minutes.

Pansy passa à Blaise qui traça droit devant lui. Harry essaya de le ceinturer mais Drago vint à son secours et arracha le ballon … Que Ron lui repris quelques instants plus tard. Ron passa à Hermione qui remonta tout le terrain. Elle était presque arrivée quand Drago lui bloqua la route. Hermione s'arrêta et ils restèrent face à face sans qu'aucun d'eux n'engage un mouvement. Le cerveau de Malefoy marchait au ralenti. Il n'oserait jamais la mettre au sol …

- PLAQUE-LA ! AUCUNE PITIE ! Firent les voix de Blaise et Théo à l'unisson.

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et voulut contourner le blond quand une tornade brune lui fonça dessus. Le ballon ovale tomba au sol et Drago s'empressa de le ramasser.

- Il faut tout faire soi-même ici ! Ronchonna Pansy en se relevant.

Malefoy s'avança pour faire une magnifique passe arrière à Blaise, qui passa à Théo, qui passa à Pansy … Les Serpentards se faufilaient parmi leurs ennemis avec une aisance qui les surprit eux même. Les rouges et ors couraient dans tous les sens mais en vain. Théo venait d'aplatir le ballon et de marquer le seul et unique point de la rencontre. Rusard en perdit son sifflet et Madame Pince ouvrit la bouche en un parfait « O » d'exclamation. Le coup de sifflet finale n'ayant toujours retentit, les rouges et or s'acharnèrent à remonter le terrain mais Rusard les arrêta dans leur élan.

- Alors Weaslaid, pas trop dégouté ? Ricana Blaise.

- Ron, ne répond pas à ses provocations. Nous nous sommes bien défendus.

- Cherche pas Potter. On vous a mis une raclée !

- Viens Blaise, on y va. Dit Nott qui ne voulait pas d'embrouille maintenant. Drago, tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

En passant devant Hermione, il chuchota « dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous ». Hermione cru avoir rêvé ces mots tout le reste de l'après-midi. Chacun parti faire diverses activités mais rien ne réussit à égaler la matinée avec les Serpentards pour le Trio d'Or. Arrivé au repas du soir, tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. Les visages étaient marqués par la fatigue et la joie ou par la tristesse pour d'autre. Au moment du dessert, Dumbledore se leva pour donner les résultats.

- Mes très chers élèves, j'espère que cette journée vous à réjouies.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis ce matin. Dumbledore est un génie. Fit Drago qui s'étais vraiment bien amusé. Ceux qui furent assez près pour l'entendre en perdirent leurs cuillères.

- Nous allons maintenant procéder aux résultats mais je tiens d'abord à tous vous féliciter et qu'importe que vous ayez fini dernier. La maison qui se trouve en quatrième position est Serdaigle avec 245 points rapportés. La troisième maison est Poufsouffle avec 250. C'est très serré. La deuxième maison est … Gryffondor avec 268 points. Et donc les Serpentards sont en première position avec une très net avance de 334 points.

Le choc fut très grand pour toute la salle. Ron s'étouffa avec son pudding tandis que tous se posaient la même question. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour avoir autant de points alors que chaque année et dans n'importe quelle épreuve, ils se faisaient battre par les Gryffondors? Et le comble, dans des activités Moldus ! Les Serpentards ne réalisèrent réellement que lorsque Dumbledore se mit à applaudir suivi des autres professeurs et des autres maisons.

Blaise se leva et fit une révérence tout en lançant des regards aguicheurs qui firent glousser de nombreuses filles. Pansy et d'autres verts et argents se mirent à danser et crier. Théo tapait des poings sur la table contrairement à son comportement habituel. Ils été tous déchainés. Sauf un. Drago restait stoïque. Il fixait droit devant lui où se trouvait une Gryffondor à qui il lança un magnifique sourire. Il mima avec ses lèvres un « Tu m'apprendra à skier ? » Elle acquiesça. Tous les deux se demandaient où ça aller les mener.

FIN ^^

_Voilà une fin vraiment très décevante et prévisible je sais mais j'en avais marre de voir dans les livres toujours les mêmes gagner les coupes. Il n'y aura pas eu de bisou et elle peut paraitre bâclée. Je pense que le chapitre 3 reste le mieux écrit et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. Une review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plait? ;) _

_J'ai étais très heureuse d'écrire cet histoire et je reviendrais très vite. Un grand merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mit en alertes et/ou dans leurs favoris :D ! Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice nessouille anderson (:_

_Bonne soirée ou bonne journée !_


End file.
